Forum:Bloons Wiki/Logo
Hello, I would like to improve our current logos (both Wikia/Oasis and Monobook) on Bloons Wiki. *Wikia/Oasis logo – The "Bloons" word is generally fine, but I would like to improve the "Wiki" word. I tried to create the "Wiki" word using the same font as the "Bloons" word uses, but it can still be improved for sure. Generally, I would like to fix the black outer border of the "Wiki" word, and also create a light reflection on the letters (as it is on the "Bloons" word). The shape of the letters in the "Wiki" word can be fixed to, especially the "k" letter. *Monobook logo – After you improve the Wikia/Oasis logo, please replace the "Bloons Wiki" text in the Monobook logo by the improved Wikia/Oasis logo image. I would lie to improve the outer border of the balloon on the image, the current border is bumpy, and there are also some green pixels there, even if the main color should be blue. The left border of the white light reflection on the balloon should be smoothed. Thanks, Spike144 (talk) 15:31, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :Seriously, I don't think there's anything to be improved with the current logo, apart from if you wanted a new image for it to be make out of. Anyway, simply what I did was add some more light around the edges. In addition, it's said to be best to line the baseline up with a certain line as said in this wiki. Here's my version: :: :-- Sam Wang ( ) 06:45, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I have a clear idea of how I want the logo changed. Sam, if you can't help, then hopefully somebody else can. -- Spike144 (talk) 10:14, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't think anything could be improved on the logo anymore. How would you like the border & the letter "k" improved? I added some reflection anyway -- Sam Wang ( ) 10:40, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::Still, I don't see any changes. By "light reflection" I mean the glint on the upper right part of the letters. About the border, I wasn't able to create an anti-aliasing effect correctly. About the "k" letter, I think it could have a better shape. ::::I would really appreciate, if somebody more skillful could help. -- Spike144 (talk) 11:45, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::I apologize, but I think you should ask Fandyllic about it. He's the logo master -- 12:15, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I still need to understand what you want. You want more 3D-ish shiny-ness on the "Wiki" part? Also, you need to be specific about the "k" having a better shape. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 9 Feb 2013 9:03 AM Pacific :::::::"more 3D-ish shiny-ness on the "Wiki" part" – Yes, that is what I want. About the "k" letter, I don't like the shape (the upper-right part), but I have no specific idea, what should be changed there. If anybody has any idea how the letter should be shaped better, then he can change it. However the shape of the "k" letter is the least important thing for me, so the shape can remain as it is. -- Spike144 (talk) 18:07, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::So basically, you want reflection on the top side, and to smoothen the edges, and you're saying that changing the "k"'s shape is optional? That shouldn't be difficult, though I might have to go on further to changing the shape of "k" -- Sam Wang ( ) 04:30, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Yes, that's it. -- Spike144 (talk) 09:09, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::: ::::::::::How's that? I had to redo the borders to smooth-en it, which made it bolder for some reason. Anyways, I think the border was originally smooth enough -- Sam Wang ( ) 12:20, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::That's the opposite of what I asked for. Sam, you almost removed the anti-aliasing effect on the border instead of "strengthening" it. Also, I don't want any changes on the "Bloons" word. I just want to create the "Wiki" word following the style of the "Bloons" word as much as possible. -- Spike144 (talk) 19:56, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::I didn't change the "Bloons" letter. There's nothing to do with smooth-en-ing with the border honestly. If you must insist there's something, I have nothing to say -- Sam Wang ( ) 08:49, February 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::By "no changes" I mean really no changes. I don't want any changes on the Bloons word include the changes of the word borders. If I should say it in other words, then imagine that the the "Wiki" word doesn't exist, and that I would like to create a "Wiki" word following the style of the "Bloons" word. ::::::::::::::Sam, I don't expect, that you can help me with this request. I would really appreciate, if Fandyllic could help. Thanks. -- Spike144 (talk) 14:23, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Sam, I'm not sure what image editor you're using, but this more recent wordmark did lose alot of the anti-aliasing (smoothing) around the edges of the letters. I'll see what I can do. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 13 Feb 2013 10:15 PM Pacific ::::::::::::I took the first version above and made some slight modifications. Spike, if you want more changes, you'll have to be very specific. ::::::::::::: ::::::::::::-- Fandyllic (talk · ) 13 Feb 2013 10:29 PM Pacific :::::::::::::Thanks, it is very nice, I like it! Just maybe the "k" letter can be confused with a "H" letter for some people, so I would prefer if the upper-right "foot" (I'm not sure what the right term in the English typography is) of the "k" letter could be shortened to 3/5 (or some different number between 2/3 and 1/2) of the current size. The vertical orientation of the upper-right "foot" looks good, so it can be kept. -- Spike144 (talk) 13:35, February 14, 2013 (UTC) (reset indent) How about this? : -- Sam Wang ( ) 01:54, February 15, 2013 (UTC) : Well, the length of the "foot" and the shape of the "k" letter is good, but there are incorrect colors within the letter. You just moved the "foot" down, and by the process you broke the system of the letter's color based on the height within the letter. Sam, I'm not sure if you understand well what I need, so maybe you can help on some different project better. -- Spike144 (talk) 12:32, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ::The color issue shouldn't be a problem. I'll fix it later -- Sam Wang ( ) 13:15, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Sam, I think that Fandyllic's style suits more to my needs, so you can really invest you time and energy into other projects. -- Spike144 (talk) 12:02, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Okay then. In addition, can you check your spelling every time please? "you can really invest you time" -- Sam Wang ( ) 12:11, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::Sorry folks, but I'm not going to be working on this request anymore. See my blog update. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 13 Mar 2013 12:02 PM Pacific ::::::OK. Then … can somebody else help me with this project please? -- Spike144 (talk) 11:02, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Why don't you try it yourself? -- Sam Wang ( ) 11:52, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I did the logo myself, but I want a better result. That's why I'm here – to find a more skilled person, who can help me to improve the logo. I think, that's exactly the thing, that local people can help with. -- Spike144 (talk) 16:53, March 19, 2013 (UTC) (reset indent) Well, you told me not to work on this, and you might have to wait for months before another person might help with you. I wish you good luck with the logo -- Sam Wang ( ) 10:54, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :It is OK, I will wait. Thanks. -- Spike144 (talk) 14:38, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ::A person from our wiki has just improved the logo for us, so this request can be probably closed. Thanks to all who have helped us. -- Spike144 (talk) 09:29, October 13, 2014 (UTC)